


Everyone Needs a Lorax

by PleaseAndThankYou



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, faith is not believing that god can, it is knowing that god will, sexual innuendo, this was written by my friend in a journal this quote:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseAndThankYou/pseuds/PleaseAndThankYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Once-ler needs some trees... But he needs to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs a Lorax

The Once-ler gazed deeply into the Lorax's shiny eyes. 

"B-but Lorax-senpai, I need the trees to make my thneeds."

The Lorax huffed and crossed his stubby, furry arms. 

"God Oncie all you worry about are your damn thneeds! When are you going to worry about my needs?!"

The Once-ler gasped. He didn't know what Lorax-senpai was talking about. He always made sure to give him love, care, and affection whenever he wasn't out picking truffula leaves for his thneeds. Unless he was talking about some other need... 

As if reading his mind the Lorax smirked and stroked his walrus moustache. 

"Oh yeah Oncie you know what I want."

The Once-ler blushed and looked away nervously. 

"B-but Lorax-senpai... I'm a virgin." he whispered. The Lorax chuckled huskily. 

"Now Oncie you know the deal. If you want the trees you gotta please the D."


End file.
